Hide and Seek
by Onceuponagleek
Summary: Summary: Jack and Kim slowly begin to show their feelings towards each other around each other. But when they start dating will a familiar face from Jack's past drive a wedge between them, but will a supernatural secret keep them from being together permanently.
1. Chapter 1

Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or Leo Howard, but I really wish I did. The only thing is my OC and the plot. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and please don't post any post any flame comments and I really, really hope you enjoy this story.

Summary: Jack and Kim slowly begin to show their feelings towards each other around each other. But when they start dating will a familiar face from Jack's past drive a wedge between them, but will a supernatural secret keep them from being together permanently.

Chapter One

Evil Never Rests

(On a Bobby Wasabi's private Jet)

"I really don't want to go", said the girl in the black leather jacket with black shorts and black leather combat boots. "Jade Elizabeth Wasabi, you are going to go Seaford to train with another black belt student at my Seaford branch, then you can go back to your boarding school, until then you will be going to Seaford High " . "Master we are beginning our decent into Seaford. " bowed one of the ninjas. "Now good luck at Seaford High", said Bobby Wasabi. "Thanks dad ", said Jade. Meanwhile at Seaford. " You know I heard there's a new girl coming to the school." said Kim. "The chance of a new girl coming on this specific day right now is very rare" said Milton. "Hi, my name is Jade I'm new, can anyone help me find the Chemistry room" said Jade. "Hi, I am Milton and I am gladly going to show you the way to the chemistry room." said Milton. "Wait you guys go to Bobby Wasabi's dojo right? " said Jade. " Yeah, we go there, what's the big idea. " said Milton. "I'm Jade I am supposed to see Sensei Rudy and give this note." "This note says that Jade is supposed to train with Jack and supposed oversee our training" said Milton. "Hey guys what did I miss"? said Jack. "Jade", Jack exclaimed. "Hi Jack, long time no see." said Jade. "Um can you excuse me for a second"? said Jack. "I thought you would be happy to see me" said Jade. " I am I just am surprised that's all, you haven't told anyone have you " ? said Jack. "Show me your teeth" said Jack. "Fine, but you agree we go hunting, my fangs are getting sharper and by the way, your friend Kim she really likes you I can tell I can read emotions remember, said Jade" "It's so good to see you again Jade " said Jack. " How do you think she knows Jack" said Kim. "I don't care how he knows her she is smoking hot" said Jerry. "Is Kimmy a little jealous?"said Eddie. "I am not jealous and don't call me Kimmy ever again" said Kim. "Hey guys meet my old friend Jade Wasabi" said Jack. "Wait are you related to Bobby Wasabi" said Milton. "Yep he is my god-father" said Jade. " Did you hear that " said Frank. "Jack has a new friend and she has a exemplary value " said the boy in the shadows. "It's time for Jack to be destroy at long last. " said Frank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Introduction to Evil

"So, Jade how long have you known Jack?" said Kim inquisitively. "Since we were four when my parents died, Bobby became the dad I never knew, before my dad's career took off we learned martial arts from Jack's grandfather Jack and I became the best friends" said Jade." Oh" said Kim clearly showing the hidden emotion of jealousy. "Hey, how are my two favorite ladies" said Jack. " I think you should tell her about us", said Jade. "What do you mean about you two" said Kim with a perplexed expression on her face. Suddenly an unexplained yelling caused a weird a facial expression on Jade's face." Give me your lunch nerd" said Frank. " Hey, leave the kid alone ", said Jade. " What makes you think that I am going to listen to you? " said Frank. " I can tell you don't have enough brain cells to even think about making a decision so allow me to make it for you" said Jade. " You mind I rather teach him a lesson with you" said Jack. " No, Jack I think we shouldn't fight him he has something planned we shouldn't fight he has something planned and I rather we didn't find out " said Jade. " So what did you want to tell me JACK" said Kim clearly showing anger towards Jade. "We are ….. " said Jade trying desperately to get Kim to listen, but Kim cuts him off. "You're dating and you barely even thought it was important to tell me" said Kim angrily. "Kim, wait!" said Jack. "Why did you have to come anyway if you didn't come here then we wouldn't be in this mess today I planned to tell her how I felt but now she won't even talk to me said Jack angrily. You know what I wish you never came to Seaford. "Fine, just leave ", said Jade. "Well, well your Bobby Wasabi's little treasure aren't you " said the man hooded cloak. If I am correct well,(A.N Her arms are put behind her back ) now you can't get out of this one princess. "Help! Help!" " Oh wait I know karate" said Jade.

Jade's POV

I should have known they were going to find me I just didn't know when. As I fought this hooded freak I realized his fighting style was very familiar I was unmistakably confused it reminded me of Jack's fighting style but still remained , but I just couldn't remember. He grabbed me around the neck and I remember I had a splitting headache and my world came into a swirling black and I was knocked unconscious.

Jack's POV

I decided to look for Jade after all it was kind my fault that she was gone I went back to the cafeteria. As I walked back I realized that something was very wrong. I saw a note on the table.

Dear Jack,

I believe that you want something back. Perhaps one Jade Wasabi. Too bad Jack. She's our treasure now she will be soon under our control you are advised to attempt to fight for her. Well good luck.

From,

Well don't you have an idea who it is Jack.

I can't believe it someone kidnapped Jade and I am going to get in so much trouble.

"How could you let Bobby's daughter get captured " yelled Rudy. " I know I know, but I am sure we can find her " said Jack.

Jade's POV

I was being carried my headache was still lingering I questioned myself where my captors were taking me.

"Bring me the girl " said the booming voice. The voice was familiar voice I slowly remembered.

"Hello, Jade did you miss me" said Kai.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twas the night before the tournament

Jade's POV

"You do know that Jack will find you" I remarked. "That's what I'm counting on said Kai. You see there's a tournament coming up and my dojo's competing with Jack's and I plan to take out Jack permanently. (The ropes were tightening I had to think of a way to warn Jack)

Jack's POV

I need to find Jade it's almost time for the big tournament it consisted of Hand to Hand Combat, Bo-Staff and a performance of skills. "Kim have you seem my lucky Bo-staff" I questioned. "I think it's at the door" said Kim. "Did you get her…..? Good said Frank. "Now all we have to destroy her they won't ever find her in the old abandoned library" said Frank. At least I know where she is, but I have to hurry.  
"Hello Jack did you lose anything recently, like I don't know like one Jade Wasabi" Frank smirked. I pushed Frank to the wall "I swear if you have anything to do with her disappearance so help me I will kill you. " I remarked showing rage and fury I bared my fangs. " Now tell me Frank where is she?" I said. "I know that she is not it the library on 23rd Street" said Frank. "Thanks, Frank, I know where I'm not going" I said sarcastically. "No problem" said Frank.  
(Bold Kai, Italics Frank P.S he's on the phone)  
_Kai…_  
**What?**  
_He knows prepare the where the girl is_  
**That's absolutely great**  
_I think he is going to want company when he gets there._  
**Agreed, now go so no suspicion is caused.**  
_It's almost time for his destruction._

Jack's POV

I walked into the library expecting to see Jade it was just so eerily quiet I didn't know what to expect the place looked like it hadn't seen the light of day for about fifty years. A book fell from one of the first shelves and there were ninjas. I fought them off as much as I could. As I fought them off a damp cloth was pressed to my nose and the world was a swirling black. As I regained consciousness I saw Jade. "Jade", I exclaimed. "You came" she rasped. " Of course " I said. "Too bad, you too aren't going to see a light of day" said Kai.

Kim's POV

I was walking down Falphel Phill's hoping to run into Jack and tell him how I felt from the beginning. "Hey Kim did you know that Jade and Jack are dating" said Frank. My spirit broke inside I wanted to tell him how I felt but now knowing that he's unattainable I didn't know what to do. "Hey, Frank what would you say if I rejoined the Black Dragons". Attention all Black Dragons we welcome back Kim" Sensei Ty bowed.

Kim's POV

I shuddered in horror as I think as I have made the worst decision of my life until now I have had nonstop emotional feelings for one Jack Marcus Brewer. I thought about him since I first met him I just couldn't shake it I told myself that it was just something that would never happen. As I joined Bobby Wasabi I thought so much about that I questioned why. Why do I feel guilty leaving the Bobby Wasabi dojo? Why couldn't I tell Jack my feelings sooner? I questioned who does Jade think she is I wonder what Jade and Jack were talking about?

Jack's POV

As we were tied up I had to think of a way to think of a way to get out of this predicament. As I looked at Jade I felt bad. She just was trying to tell and help me get with Kim." Jade…. " I said. "Yeah" said Jade. "Remember in your dad's movie when he was tied up to Tommy Tornado and they fought the ninjas and saved the day. "I said hopefully. "Yeah so what's your point said Jade. "Just move around in the ropes and I am sure that we can get free", I said.

Kim's POV

I decided to step out of the dojo to see how the Bobby Wasabi dojo was doing as I peered in I remembered all the fun times I had spent with the guys. I contemplated if I had made the right decision. I expected to see Jack and Jade together, but yet to my dismay and my immediate reaction was to sing. (Note: I don't own Taylor Swift, the Hunger Games or anything that could remotely cause the story to be deleted)

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/taylor_swift/safe_and_ ]__  
Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oohhh.

I cried remembering the times I had spent with Jack, but now I don't know how to feel, but I know I will never feel the same way towards Jack Marcus Brewer again. As I walked away from the Bobby Wasabi dojo I promised myself I would never turn around to relive the memories I had.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been struggling with writers block, but I hope this satisfies your expectations.

Chapter 4

Free at Last

Jade's POV

As we wiggled around in the ropes we managed to get free. I questioned myself about my friendship with Jack. I thought I was being a meaningless crush, but now I think it's more than just a crush anymore. I was happy we were free that's all that matters. But I now know that Kai is planning something big in store Jack.

Kim's POV

I was punching the sparing dummy. Occasionally I would look back at the Bobby Wasabi dojo and still questioned if I really had made the right the decision."Alright students ", said Sensei Ty barking orders at us as. " We have an advantage over those Bobby Wasabi dorks, Miss Crawford decided to come back to us, said Ty". I wondered if I was told the truth. I walked over to Falphel Phill's.

Jack's POV

We were able to avoid Kai now we just have find Kim and explain the whole thing to her. As we arrived into Falphel Phill's I saw Kim all alone. I decided to make my move. "Hey, Kim" I said. I looked at her she was wearing a Black Dragon Gi. I looked at her in horror. "Why, are you talking to me and not your famous girlfriend, looking at Jade" said Kim. " Wait, who told you Jade and I are dating " I was really aggravated. I already had an idea who said it JADE. "Look Kim…." I tried to explain, but it was futile . "Listen to me Jack" she looked at me with her brown eyes that look deep into my soul and I felt so strange. "Listen, listen I sticking with the Black Dragons they respect me and I don't think I will come back to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Goodbye" said Kim. As she stepped out I felt like my heart was crushed into a fine powder. I walked over to Jade and slapped her across the face. "What (insert curse word here) was that for " said Jade.

Jade's POV

I was so shocked I looked into the window of my god-father's dojo and started to cry (I don't own Carrie Underwood or the song )

_Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone.  
Another new mom and dad, another school,  
Another house that'll never be home.  
When people ask him how he likes this place...  
He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face,_

"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."

Young mom on her own.  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go.  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out,  
Because a half-way house will never be a home.  
At night she whispers to her baby girl,  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."

"This is our temporary home.  
It's not where we belong.  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."

Old man, hospital bed,  
The room is filled with people he loves.  
And he whispers don't cry for me,  
I'll see you all someday.  
He looks up and says, "I can see God's face."

"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know... this was  
My temporary home."

This is our temporary home

I pulled out my phone and called my dad. "Hello, dad I think I should go back home I don't feel welcome here anymore" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hijackers on Deck

(On the phone **Bold **Jade Italics Bobby )

**I think I should go home**

_Of course I will send the jet as soon as I can _

**Thanks dad**

_Of course_

**I love you**

_Ninjas turn the plane around_

_*_hang up_*_

Jade's POV

Well I guess I could wait and say my goodbyes. While I walked over to the dojo I was roughly turned around. I was attempting to fight them off ninjas but a sweet smelling cloth was pressed to my nose. I couldn't hold of them off. A swirling black came over me.

Jack's POV

I was hoping to see Jade to apologize, but when I went to the dojo she was gone. I saw laptop in her locker. I pressed the play button. "Hello, Jack" said the unknown voice. "Where's Jade", I said. " Listen, Jack we have your little hybrid, in less than fifteen minutes, she'll be evil ! Try to save her oh, look she wants to say something, said the unknown voice. " "Jack, help me please, I'm at the…. " she tried to get out. "Oh no more talking, as the unknown figure puts the hand over her mouth "Ciao. There was only one person who ended her calls with Ciao. Emily Sanchez. I packed up my bags and flew off (like how in Maximum Ride) . I crashed through the window that remained familiar to me after 10 years after our experiments. I am a genetically altered person half angel. Jade is a chosen one of us who will become head of the flock, most our kind are loyal and excepting of the decision of our ancestors, others like Emily want to rule the world despite the devastation. So my grandfather chose Jade to be the next guardian angel of the flock, I was chosen to protect her through a special bond we are forever united. A girl stepped down from her pedestal and smiled maliciously. " Well, Jack it's been a while , huh " she said. She picks up her sword. "Yeah, Emily it has been a while" I said grabbing my Kanata. "You want Jade, you have to fight for it" said Emily. " Jack… what's going on? " said Kim. Emily sped over to Kim and pressed her sword against her neck. "Well, haven't told your girlfriend about your little secret have you"? said Emily tauntingly. "Look, Emily back away from her" I said boldly. "And, why do you care "? said Emily. " Because I love her" I said. After which I had flipped Emily on her back. (I don't own Taylor Swift or this song Italics Jack )

_Here I was again_ _tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
Oh Kim I was so enchanted to meet you too

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too

The lingering question kept me up  
2AM, who do you love?  
I wondered till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
Hey it was enchanting to meet you  
Oh Kim I was so enchanted to meet you too

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you. This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
Kim I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too

I was never in love with someone else  
I never had somebody waiting on me  
'Cause you were all of my dreams come true  
And I just wish you knew  
Kim I was so in love with you

At that moment I did what I wanted to do for two years I finally kissed Kimberly Ann Crawford.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Darkness versus Light

Kim's POV

I began to return the kiss Jack had given me after he sang my favorite song. For me it was the perfect end to the day minus the fact that Jade was nowhere to be found. " Emily, where's Jade " I said. As soon as he asked masked figures appeared carrying Jade while she was clearly knocked unconscious she was wearing a red halo. Her eyes snapped open, showing a deep red hue. " Here's your hybrid back, but be warned she will join the dark side, and you won't be able to stop it."Jack…. Kim ", Jade rasped. "Yes, Jade" Jack said."I'm so glad you came I thought I was a goner " Jade said. And she fell back into unconsciousness. "We better bring her back to the dojo" I said calmly. " No.. they won't know what to do, we have to go to the Angel Council " said Jack. Five to ten minutes went by as we waited (note there in the Council). "She will be okay " bowed one of the elders. "She has to keep her angelus charm on at all times . Emily has marked her it's dangerous for her to be alone, you must be warned if left alone she can be easily swayed to the sides of darkness " said the other elder warningly.

Jade's POV

"What happened?" I asked. "Look, Jade you have to be careful Emily found you today" said Jack. "I feel so different" I said. I was twitching rapidly like it was as if I was being overtaken by a spirit."I want to be left alone SO LEAVE ME ALONE" I said pushing Jack against the wall."What the heck is wrong with you" said Jack. I was so out of it feeling weaker, my eyes weren't the same hazel they were dark black. "You humans are weak you all deserve to suffer" said the spirit inside of Jade. (Even possessed Jade gotta sing, I don't own Kelly Clarkson)

_There's a place that i know  
it's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
if i show it to you now  
will it make you run away_

or will you stay  
even if it hurts  
even if i try to push you out  
will you return?  
and remind me who i really am  
please remind me who i really am

everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?

like a diamond  
from black dust  
it's hard to know  
what can become  
If you give up  
so don't give up on me  
please remind me who i really a  
everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?

don't run away  
don't run away  
just tell me that you will stay  
promise me you will stay  
don't run away  
don't run away  
just promise me you will stay  
promise me you will stay

will you love me? ohh

everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?

Sooo.. anyway I really didn't have any ideas so if you random readers have any Private message me . And I MIGHT use it in the next chappie. As always follow the three R's READ REVIEW and RANDOMIZE Onceuponagleek is out peace!


End file.
